Living Together
by azab
Summary: zoro and law are roommates who share the same bed and the same bath time to save money, they don't have romantic feelings for each other or do they? YAOI
1. Start

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWEN ANY THING

Author note: Review if you want an update and tell me if you think this idea is weird

Beep…..beep….beep

Groaning can be heard form a bed as a hand shot up from under the covers and slammed the alarm clock that his partner set up next to his side of the bed purposely (even though he denied it) down , Zoro glared at his smirking partner who had his eyes open and was enjoying his suffering

He and Law were roommates they lived in the same apartment with one room, a bathroom and a small kitchen; also they had one bed which they shared, they also shared the bath time, food bills, cooking, cleaning, etc..., they did that to save some money; Zoro to buy some swords he wanted and Law to pay for his medical college fees

Getting up from the under the warm covers Law laughed at his roommate expression as he entered the bathroom, he took his bed clothes off and opened the hot water tube, soon enough he was joined by the green haired boy and they took their morning shower

Their situation was weird in the eye of their friends who had doubts about the 'we don't have that kind of relationship' answer they always gave when they explained it, Law smiled at the thought of his friend but it was hidden from the younger man as they stood back to back

Zoro was still complaining when they got out of the bathroom about how he was going to die from a heart attack because of Law which made the older smirk as he tied his boots


	2. Zoro

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWEN ANY THING

Author note: hi I wanted for the dear readers to give me a name for Law's bear not Bepo because he will appear later just any other name please and if you want the next chapter review

Another thing is that this story will be one chapter for zoro the other for law and will continue like that hope you still read it

Sighing Zoro placed the thirty seventh beer cane on the ground glaring at it, his drunkard mind was hopping for the cane to turn magically into his roommate whom he was waiting for hours now

'It is entirely that stupid bear's fault' he thought grimly, but after a while of thinking whose fault really was he concluded that the one to blame is the blond cook

…..

FLASH BACK

Zoros day started as a normal day, going to school then hanging out with his friends until Nami decided she wanted to buy a dress and the damn cook bribed Luffy to go which meant that he had to go too

When they were waiting at the clothes shop door while Nami and Robin went inside to buy the dress, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper decided to look at the other shops window till they stopped at a game shops window and called to him

"What? You found something interesting?" said Zoro as he looked at the window then froze when his eyes landed on a small polar bear wearing a doctor get up, Zoro was lost in his thoughts about how this teddy bear resembled his roommate's big polar teddy bear and how ironic it was for it to wear a doctors get up when he felt someone shaking him up, he turned only to meet a pouting Luffy who were annoyed that he didn't hear anything he told him.

For the rest hour Zoro was thinking about the bear and his roommate that he developed an argue to see him, although he himself didn't have any explanation why, so he decided that he had to go see him

He excused himself and went straight to the apartment in hope of finding him there which lead to the current situation

END OF FLASH BACK

Throwing the empty cane into the overflowed bin the green haired boy glanced at the huge polar bear next to the wall, he grimed remembering his absent roommate

THREE HOURS LATER

Looking down at the sleeping green haired boy who was hugging HIS bear, Law counted to ten to control the anger rose inside of him at the big beer stain on HIS precious bear, he decided that Zoro will be sleeping on the ground that day and the bear would take his place in bed not noticing the small new doctor teddy bear next to his side of the bed


	3. Law

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWEN ANY THING

Author note: hello everyone thank you for you alerts and favorite hope you enjoy this chapter although it is a little boring, and special thanks to **Guest.124, Miss Doflamingo, Doodo **for their lovely reviews

Monday classes were the most tiring of all the classes in the week, after the weekends everyone hated to attend classes and Law was no different, yawning he covered his head with his notes and slept, the lecturer wasn't going to catch him since the guy in front of him was really tall

The black haired man didn't have to listen to the boring lecture to get high grades, most of the stuff that was being said was already things he knew; besides he was already working in an underground clinic he only attended classes for the sake of getting enough marks to graduate and get an official license

Feeling someone shaking him up law opened his eyes to find that the class was over, his best friend Bepo was wordily at him; the unlicensed surgeon assured him that he was fine and they began walking to their next class together, reaching the classroom and sitting down Law remembered about that day, it was a Monday too

FLASH BACK

Law and his friends were talking about some new movie they saw recently when a man in a black suite came to them, the man asked to talk to Law in private so his friends left them alone, they didn't trust the man so they kept watch on the pair nearby

When Law returned to the group he told them that the man had offered him a job in a private clinic and that he had accepted, his friend were against the idea but Law insisted and they couldn't say anything else about it

Later that day they partied in some club and after a while most of group were wasted, Penguin went to Law and asked him a simple question that had a changed Law

'So where are you going to move now?' Law never thought that he would have to leave his apartment but Penguin was right if got money why would he stay there, he didn't have a reason to

Getting back to the apartment afterword his heart was heavy he didn't want to leave _Zoro_; deciding that today he won't tell his roommate Law closed the door behind him thinking it was the last time he will get to sleep next to his already into dream land roommate

When morning came Law received a letter from his dear adoptive father Donquixote Doflamingo telling him that he needed to pay some bills that were signed by his name, Law never told Zoro neither about the bills nor about his new work, the reason? he didn't want to explain why he didn't get away when he had the chance

END OF FLASH BACK

Getting ready to sleep this period off too Law thought with a small smile about his discovery that night, thanks to Penguin Law realized his feelings toward his younger roommate


	4. Zoro secound

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWEN ANY THING, and the song 13 horses belongs to Alexander Rybak and Asu Wa Kurukara belongs to Tohoshinki, one piece ending 17  
Author note: this is my first time writing a songfic hope it turned out good, and I apologize if Zoro seems OOC, but remember he sick and I hope I didn't make it really fast for Zoro and law to discover their feelings also I would like to thank Miss Doflamingo for her great support and I hope she doesn't end her awesome story Save me Eustass-ya! It is a really great story for all Law fans also you might want to cheak Snowball fight and spiritgirl16 Reiki-Piratical stories they are awesome writers too, there are more awesome writers tooif you want me to tell you PM me now on with the chapter

* * *

Zoro was not used to being sick and he hated being in bed, his roommate had forced him to stay in bed and in result he had missed school and to make things worse his roommate also had to miss his important collage classes  
Looking to his right side at his roommate who was busy reading Zoro felt annoyed, his pervious guilt forgotten he coughed to get the other man's attention, and was happy when those gray eyes turned to him  
"What?" Law replayed with an annoyed tune thought the sick man knew he wasn't annoyed  
"Sing me something" he didn't' think that his older roommate would comply with his whims, but when he saw how the others man eyes turned mischief he got excited  
Law closed the book and was glad that he could play with his roommate mind for an entertainment, he was getting really board  
" 13 horses swimming in the sea  
Waiting for someone to find them  
Their ship is gone  
and now they are alone  
With water everywhere around them  
The men were saved  
from the sinking ship  
Right before it started to burn  
And while they're safe  
their loyal friends need help  
Patiently waiting for their turn"

Law could see Zoro eyes begin to widen at the words comically

"13 horses swimming in the sea  
They don't even know it's pointless  
Their pride remains  
but this time it won't help  
They used to be so tall  
and suddenly they're small  
There's a couple waiting far behind  
Soon they will be out of sight  
But then who cares -  
they're dying anyway  
All of them are doomed this night  
11 horses swimming in the sea  
The sea they thought was just a river  
They're used to this  
it's probably just a race  
That helps to ease their minds  
but where's the finish line  
The night grows dark  
the body wants to rest  
It hurts to breathe  
and still they do their best  
They want to live  
no matter for how long  
Their thoughts all disappeared  
'Cause now they're really scared  
7 horses struggling in the sea  
Waiting for someone to find them  
They don't look back  
'cause what's the point of that  
There is only death behind them  
They cry for help  
but help will never come  
They don't know where to swim  
or what they're swimming from  
They try to swim some mo-"

"Ok stop" Zoro never thought that a song could make you feel really horrible, moments later Law began to laugh hard with tears in his eyes  
Feeling angry that the other man was playing with him, Zoro turned to other side giving his back to the laughing man who was about to fall from the chair  
"yo you sh should have seen the look on your face" regaining his breath Law managed to get out what he wanted to say only to burst out laughing again, which made his younger roommate cover his face with the blankets  
Seeing his sick roommate getting more angry Law quieted down and smiled, he didn't like to anger the other man, and with a smirk he knew how to apologize to him he picked his book and began to sing again only a different song

"Look, the falling snow  
That melts in this hand  
Disappears as if there was nothing there."

Raising the covers and turning to his right again Zoro was surprised

"Hey, the things that are important to us  
Are easily broken,  
And all we can do is drift about in an unobtainable silence...  
Far away, far away, in a corner of space  
The chance that the two happened to meet like this.  
This feeling that I want to call a miracle  
Is something I only want to tell you.  
The thing I want to tell you  
Isn't something I can easily say.  
While we're lost, while we're searching, we live on."

Law was reading his book again as he sang softly to him

"Right now, I get the feeling  
That I've found the single light.  
If I follow it, the future won't calm down...  
Over and over, while standing still  
Smiles and tears are piling up.  
The two people walked this path; that's the only provable truth.  
When it rains, I'll be your umbrella.  
When it's windy, I'll be your wall.  
No matter how dark the night gets, tomorrow will still come  
The flowers that bloom in spring and  
The sandy beaches of summer.  
The twilights of autumn and  
The sunsets of winter.  
Far away  
Far away  
This feeling that I want to call a miracle  
Is something that I'll only ever want to tell you.  
Over and over, while standing still,  
Smiles and tears are piling up.  
The two people walked this path; there's nothing to hide.  
When it rains, I'll be your umbrella.  
When it's windy, I'll be your wall.  
No matter how dark the night gets, tomorrow will still come.  
I only want to tell you...  
Tomorrow will still come..."

At the end of the song the green haired boy was sure of one thing; he had fallen really hard for his roommate

Later that night when Law went to sleep with his Bepo two and mini Bepo on the ground, Zoro slide from the bed and covered him with the blanket  
He felt better physically but mentally he was in turmoil, he didn't know what he was supposed to do with his new discovered feelings


	5. Law secound

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWEN ANY THING

Author note: thank you for all your support and a big thanks for **Miss Doflamingo **and all the people who favorite and alerted this story, and I hope you like these two chapters

* * *

Yawning in class again Law tried his best to stay awake and listen to what the Lecturer was saying but after another failure attempt he decided that he will ask Penguin later about the important stuff and began to think about something else, storming his brain Law decided the best topic that wouldn't lead him to sleep was habits, more precisely his and Zoro's shared habits.

these days taking showers together felt really awkward, Law swore that he saw Zoro checking him a couple of times, what was he searching for Law didn't know, maybe the green haired thought that he was taking drugs, the raven decided it will make a good explanation as to why he became stiff whenever they touched accidentally in the bathroom which was increasing the last week, Law thought that they should quit taking bath together

unlike the first habit sleeping became more comfortable for Law since Zoro decided to snuggle closer, the younger man said it was getting chilly and the older had to agree with him, night in this city was really cold and Law loved the extra heat he got from Zoro's body, he decided they should keep that particle habit

also Law loved Returning home and finding Zoro waiting for him it made really happy and warm, he didn't know why nowadays his younger roommate returned home early but Law found it really enduring to have someone telling him welcome back whenever he got to the apartment, so Law rearranged his schedule to go back '_home' _early

Getting back early had created a new habit _drinking together_, since Law got home early they began to eat dinner earlier then usual which gave them few hours before bed time, and since Zoro loved to drink they ended up drinking, Law never had the chance to see Zoro drunk always getting wasted before the green hired man even began to get tipsy, Law thought that he had to work on getting the other drunk before him

Another habit Zoro created was checking on Law every hour which annoyed the raven really greatly, he loved his younger roommate, he really did but those texts made him really want to kill the younger man, Law decided he needed to put an end to that habit

Looking at his watch the class was almost over smiling at how the time went by, Law decided to make this a new habit


	6. Zoro third

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWEN ANY THING

Author note: **HAPPY EARLY VALENTINE EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY** and I hope you like this chapter even if it sucks, please tell me what do you think of the kiss because I don't think I know how to write a decent kiss even if my life depended on it also I need to mention one thing, this story up until now was written in the middle of my classes so if the next chapters fell different probably because I wrote it at home any way enjoy

and thanks to **Miss Doflamingo** for helping me with choosing Kaku

* * *

The streets were packed with people from different places with different backgrounds and different personalities, but most of them were wearing the same color today something you won't see often; it was red, which meant it was Valentine's Day

Smiles and laughter filled the city, kisses and hugs were an ordinary view today, and people were busy with their dates or some kind of gatherings, in construct to all of that a high school boy who was sitting on the floor of a small apartment leaning against his bed with a grumpy look on his face

Zoro was waiting for his roommate to come back home so he can confess his feelings, normally  
Zoro wasn't the type to think of these things but when Law decided to stop their morning showers he began to feel threatened, 'Law never minded before so was he hiding something from him?' is what he thought

After a lot of thinking and assuming the worse(maybe Law had a boyfriend and he didn't want for him to see some evidence of their activities together) he decided that he couldn't stay quit about his feelings anymore and was prepared for the worst, he didn't want to have regrets later on but the only problem was how?

Zoro's first option was to go ask Robin but then he changed it quickly, he didn't need his confession to end up like some horror movie, so his second option was the love cook, why? Because Sanji had the same preference in gender as he did only he hid it well with his stupid love-act, and how did Zoro know that? He saw the cook kissing Kaku in an ally when he was lost (although he won't admit it)

Sanji's reaction wasn't a friendly one, neither when he saw him that time nor when he asked him for help this time, the first lead to a big fight which resulted in Zoro promising never to tell anyone and the later resulted to Zoro nearly killing the blond from his never ending mocking laughter

Taking the cook's advice Zoro decorated the room with red roses and bought some wine, Sanji swore that Zoro chose only what benefited him but the green haired man insisted that the blonde's other ideas were all cheesy

Glancing at the clock that read ten Zoro wondered if his theory about Law having a boyfriend or a girlfriend was true, he let a sign escape his lips as he rubbed his eyes which were closing slowly, his last thought was 'he couldn't sleep now not until his roommate return' before falling into a not so peaceful slumber

Three hours later Zoro felt someone shaking him, opening his eyes he was greeted with his roommate worried and sad gray eyes, the man looked heart broken and the green haired man felt his heart clutch when he heard his roommate ask in low voice

"What is all this?" Zoro didn't want the elder man to make such an expression and all he could he think of was how to take away that expression because it didn't suite his roommate and never thought how his plans from days were ruined and how valentine was over as he pulled the older man's face toward him and covered his sweet lips with his own

Taking advantage of the other man's shock Zoro pulled him into his lap and held the others face between his palms in a gentle way as he pulled away, the younger wanted to say a lot of things to his roommate like how he wanted him to his or how he was never going to let him be harmed or saddened if chose to be with him but all that came from his mouth were simple three words

"I love you" Zoro felt his blood run cold as he heard himself say those words, he thought that he was ready for rejection but looking at Law's shocked expression he felt that he wanted to take everything back if only so that the other wouldn't end up hating him

Filled with negative thoughts Zoro looked down and waited for the rejection that he was sure to come and when he heard laughter he raised his head up quickly only to see the older laughing at him, the younger couldn't decide if he felt more annoyed or relived and was about to voice his thoughts but got cut off with the other man's lips on his, the second he felt them they were gone again as the older pulled back

"I love you too" was what his roommate said and never in his life did Zoro think that a confession could be this simple and feel this amazing, he smirked as he pulled the other again for a longer much passionate kiss

moving his lips against the other Zoro grabbed the others hips only to flip them both down, as he Pulled from the other he looked down at his now lover and dove for another kiss, taking the older lips between his own he began to nip at them asking for entrance which the other granted while his arms went around the younger neck, they began to explore each others mouths as their hands roomed over clothed bodies, pulling apart for a breath Zoro went for another kiss but was stopped by the raven

"Wait!" he looked down at the other questionably "don't you think we are going really fast" said Law in a breathless tune which made the Zoro's blood gather in his lower parts but he understood what the other was trying to say so he cursed his hormones and for the first time in his life it was hard for him to restrain himself and with much effort he pulled himself and his partner up

"well they say something easy to make is easy to break" replied the green haired man as he looked at anything but the man next to him, not trusting himself to hold back as the other fixed himself, he turned when the he heard the other laugh and was fascinated by the other man's laughter, sure he saw his partner laugh before but it was never this free and it made him look more younger while doing it, Zoro promised himself to make him laugh more

"Why the roses" Law's words cut the spell Zoro was in as he blushed furiously and turned his head murmuring faintly

"I can't hear you if you turn away" said Law as put his index finger under the other man's chin and turned him to look at him

"It was the cook's idea and" looking at the watch he continued "late happy valentine's day" Looking at the other man's soft smile Zoro decided that he was the luckiest man on earth


	7. Law third

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWEN ANY THING

Author note: this chapter is awful sorry, it was written at home and I wanted to finish lots of things in it, their first fight, zoro's resolve and their first time so I mixed it all in the same chapter and the result this is also special thanks to **Miss Doflamingo, Guest.124, Black Mice, Doodo**

Again I am so sorry, and next chapter would be the last it is written but need to be edit also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and favorite and alerted

Warning: this chapter contains R rated stuff in the last part and I suck at writing lemons also this is the second lemon I am writing

* * *

Telling their friends about their relationship was something they both will never forget, they received lots of teasing but it was worth it and they had a big party made for them which was held in their small apartment, Law thought that by the end of the day they will defiantly be kicked out because of all the noise but their land lady was over joyed by the news herself that she forgave them, the cleaning was hard afterwards because the mess was big and Zoro kept distracting him

Now two weeks later Law sat in a chair in their apartment reading a book while Zoro was playing with his leg, the green haired man had a weird fetch with his lover's leg

Feeling ticklish Law closed the book and looked at his boyfriend who was busy running his hand over it and checking it like he was trying to memorize it, the green haired man looked so content with his work which made the raven glad that at least one of them was enjoying his time because he didn't enjoy getting tickled, his leg was really sensitive and he was glad that his pants were on

"You know you really have an amazing leg right?" the raven couldn't decide what supersized him more, what Zoro said or the sincerity and admiration his tune held, feeling butterflies dance in his stomach from the complement he pulled his leg from the others grip and slide down next to him, holding the younger's cheek he kissed him softly, Pulling away he felt Zoro's hand around his west pulling him against the others chest

"I love you" Zoro said in low voice and the doctor felt his heart skip, he couldn't get enough of hearing that word coming from his younger lover

"I love you too Zoro-ya" they kissed again, and soon enough the kiss turned form slow and loving to passionate and lustful, tongues moved against each other as hands were roaming the other's body, pulling back Law felt himself being lift and dropped on the bed as the other was over him kissing him with much vigor as before

Pulling apart for air the raven felt his partner move away and head to the bathroom, Law felt happy that the other was taking his word seriously but he wished the other would stop pulling away, signing he got up and knocked the toilet's door

When Zoro opened the door Law could see the other was breathless and wet? Walking past him he took a towel from the towel hanger and proceeded to dry his partner, they stayed in silence and the older felt really awkward, he knew they needed to do something about it, gathering his courage he began

"Zoro-ya we need to talk" Law felt Zoro tense in his arms and he nearly dropt the subject, he knew the younger experience in relationships was equal to zero and he didn't want to scare him

"I am sor-" Zoro was cut off by a finger that was soon replaced by warm lips, the kiss ended when the older pulled away

"you don't have to be and If you really want Zoro-ya we **can** go all the way" seeing Zoro's shocked expression he held back his laugh and pulled the younger toward the bed but was stopped by the other's grip, signing he turned to look at the other seeing the puzzled look on the other's face he knew what he wanted to say even before asking it

"Didn't you say that we should take it slow?" the seriousness in the other's voice made him frown, he knew the younger was stubborn but he didn't think that he would be in this situation too

"yeah but we've been living together for three years now" replied Law in a thoughtful tune thinking about that day three years ago and what would have happened if Luffy hadn't say what he said, Laughing Law let Zoro's hand fall as he sat back in the chair, he decided that if fate brought them together then there was no rush in anything

"But if you insist" opening the book to the page he was reading before he continued "we can still wait" he raised his head again when he heard the green haired man laugh

"you are worth the wait" Law's heart felt like it had jumped from a thirty floor building when he heard his younger lover say that, covering his face with the book he smiled and thought to how lucky he was

* * *

Two weeks later

Returning home late because of some late patients Law cursed when he realized he forgot his keys in the clinic, he was feeling really tired so he decided to get them tomorrow and settled for knocking the door in hope for his partner to open the door, but when no one opened the door he decided to call Penguin

The next morning when he returned he found Zoro waiting for him, asking the younger about his whereabouts felt embarrassing so the raven decided to ignore his curiosity which turned out to be a bad idea because the green haired man got angry about his lack of caring and became distant

They stayed like that for four days until they couldn't take it anymore and they made up, later that night Law had realized that it was their first lovers' quarrel, another started when Zoro found about Law's illegal night work but it was solved in less than four hours

* * *

Two months later Law decided that it was a good time for them to move their relationship into the next stage and Zoro agreed so here they were kissing each other with Law pinned against the wall and Zoro's leg between his

Pulling apart Zoro attacked his neck and Law felt electricity run through his body as he was bitten by the other, the raven bit his lips to stop himself from moaning as his lover's leg started rubbing against his private area, he could feel the other's tongue licking his ears as his hands dived under his shirt to touch his skin and this time he couldn't hold his voice anymore

Zoro growled as he tugged at Law's shirt wanting it off so he can get to his prize immediately but Law had other plans as he pushed the other toward the bed and the green haired man had to agree that it was a good idea

As soon as they got to the bed the pair were kissing each other again, having Zoro on top of him Law could feel his erection through his pants as he moved against him, the younger of the two was agar to feel more of his partner and as he finally got rid of the elder's shirt he wasted no time to explore the new territory exposed to him with his mouth and tongue

"Ah! Z Zoro your shi shirt" Law had a hard time getting his words out as the younger was sucking on his collarbone while pinching his nipples at the same time and with a hard tug at the other's shirts the younger pulled off him and tossed his shirt only to go down and suck at his left nipple

Zoro sucked and bit the bud in his mouth only to receive a lewd moan from the other which went straight down to his growing member, the raven felt pleasure run through him like torrents when the younger bit his left nipple and pinched the right one, he tugged at his partner's hair and pulled him into a kiss as he grinned himself against the younger, never in his life did he fell this way in sex before, he had other partners before but none made feel this intense

Gripping the other's hips Zoro began to kiss his way down the others chest till he reached his navel and dipped his tongue only to be reworded by a loud moan from the other, chuckling at the others impatience he received a wine from the elder, getting up he threw his and Law's pants across the room and stared at his partner, in his eyes Law was perfection and he thanked god for making the elder agree to be his

Law felt embarrassed from the look he was receiving from his younger partner so he pulled the other into another kiss which left them both breathless, getting on his knees Zoro looked into his lover's eyes

"Are you sure about this?" his voice sounded heavy with lust to his own ear

"Yeah I am sure but do you know what **you** are supposed to do?" Law smiled when he saw Zoro's smirk before kissing him, he felt truly blessed to have the other as his lover, never before did anyone care about his opinion this late in the act and this showed how the other truly cared for him

Pulling apart from the other Zoro opened the drawer to his right searching for something in it and was glad when he found a bottle of lube; he wasted no time in coting his hands with a generous amount as he moved to his lover's lower parts

Looking at his lovers cute dick Zorro took the head in his mouth as his first finger entered the raven, sucking at the organ in his mouth he received more lovely noises from the other which made him want to hear more so he pulled from the dripping organ with a pop and attacked the other's balls, he sucked and bit one while he squeezed the other

As he entered the second finger Zoro was busy with licking the raven's shaft, Law felt his body turning to jelly only to turn rock hard whenever he felt his lover bite him whenever he was close to release, it felt like torture but he loved each second of it

Finally when the green haired man decided that his lover was slick enough he began to change his fingers motion to search for the spot which will bring the raven great pleasure, feeling the older tense as he let out a louder moan the younger knew he found it

Pulling his fingers and his face from the older he received a whine which made him chuckle, he kissed his lover's nose he pushed those precious legs apart and positioned himself at the his entrance, looking at the raven he received a glare as an answer to his unasked question

'_Are you sure?' _

Entering his partner's tight hole Zoro growled at how was the other still tight even after he loosened him up himself, Law felt pain shot through him as the younger entered him even though he was prepared properly and was glad that the younger held him in his arms as he waited for him to adjust

"move" Law's voice was strained with pain and it made Zoro's heart clinch hearing it, he moved slowly in and out searching for that spot and felt the older shudder as he found it, he aimed for it each time and soon enough his lover was moaning with pleasure again

After a few thrusts Law demanded from Zoro to move faster and the younger was more than happy to obligate, thrusting harder the younger never felt more complete in his life and wished for the moment to never end, he was finally one with the man he loved both in heart and body and with each trust he felt himself getting closer to release

Grabbing the other's forgotten member he started he began to move it to his thrusts creating a matching rhythm, Law felt he was getting closer to his own release so raised his head from the others neck and kissed him, not a moments later they both released Law before Zoro

Riding the end of his release Zoro dropped on top of his lover to regain his breath and as soon as he did he pulled out of him and held him to his chest kissing his forehead

"Where did you learn all of that?" asked Law after a moment of silence managing to wake the green haired man who was about to fall into peaceful slumber

"I saw some videos I borrowed from the cook" his replay made his lover swept drop, Law couldn't believe it but when he thought about it Zoro didn't have any past relationships nor did had he shown interest in anyone before, but did that mean he was a virgin?

Law wanted to ask him that question badly but the green haired man was already asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake him up so he decided to do so first thing in the morning


	8. fin

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWEN ANY THING

Author note: this is the last chapter thank you all wonderful readers, if it wasn't for you this story would have been stuck at the first chapter thank you and I hope you like the last chapter

also i would like to special thank **Guest.124, Miss Doflamingo, Doodo, Black Mice**

And about the previous chapter I am sorry that the middle part wasn't explained properly and I really have no idea where Zoro was, but if you got any ide please tell me and if anyone was interested enough I might write a one short sequel to this but it might take lots of time

And please anybody write about this awesome pair, I think that are really great together but unfortunately there are not enough stories about them

Anyway enough of my ramblings and on with the last chapter

* * *

**Three years ago**

Among all the happy people that were celebrating a young green haired boy sat grimly thinking, he knew that it wasn't fair to Ace, Luffy's brother who they gathered to celebrate his new job but he couldn't really be happy knowing what would happen tonight

His adopted father had announced that he and his adopted sisters had to get out of the house to learn how to be independent, his sisters Kuina and Tashigi both had jobs gave them enough money to rent an apartment but his part time job didn't give him enough money to rent excluding that he needed to save money for buying a sword he wanted

"Zoro!" hearing his best friend's voice calling him Zoro turned around only to be crushed by the other's weight as he jumped on him

"Why are you being zombie like" said Luffy while frowning, he looked like he was trying to figure out the most puzzling secret in the world, the scene in front of him brought a smile to the sixteen years old and he ruffled the other's hair which earned him a pout

"I was thinking about getting an apartment sin-" Zoro couldn't continue what he was saying because the other jumped off him and went somewhere only to return with a tall, slim raven

"Zoro! This is trafy Ace's friend, he too was looking for a roommate to share an apartment" feeling like swept dropping Zoro forced a smile, he never said he was looking for a roommate but thinking about it again he realized that his friend had found him a solution and run off? Then he realized that he was left alone with the raven and the other guy was giving him a thoughtful look

"The name is Trafalgar, **not** traffy" his voice was low and it sends a shiver down his spine "nice meeting you"

And that was how the two of them met and then became roommates

* * *

**With Zoro in the present**

Sitting on the ground to seal the remaining last box Zoro looked to his right then to his left, he couldn't say he will not miss this apartment, but he was glad they were moving to a bigger one, they will have an extra space for lots of stuff and another room so he can train in since his boyfriend was always complaining about his weights laying on the ground

This place held too many memories for him some are bad and some are good, times when he was comforted by his partner when bad things happened and times they celebrated together when something good happened, their confession, first kiss and all the kisses that came after

Guess he will still have the memories with him and besides he will be taking what's important with him and they can create new memories as long as they were together

* * *

**WITH LAW**

Opening the door he was greeted with the sight of his lover on the floor looking at the walls, he didn't utter a sound giving the other time to say his goodbye while he himself looked for the last time at the place he lived in for almost four years now

It was sad how he would miss the place but the apartment served its purpose and it was time to move on, he won't forget this place ever but he didn't feel bad about leaving it

With a smile he called to his lover to get going

It was time to move on

**Thank you I hope the ending isn't that crappy**


End file.
